Spring is the start
by Amanyaika
Summary: Spring already close! Toushiro decide that he will confess his feeling to his childhood friend,Hinamori Momo. But,the first thing is,What will Momo say? it is yes or no? Toushiro lost his confident! my first hitsuhina fanfic :) i hope you like it ;)


Spring already close. Toushiro decided that he will confess his feeling to his childhood friend,Hinamori Momo. But,the first thing is...is he ready? uh-huh! of course! he already prepared for this. Tomorrow,he planned to take Momo to somewhere. Unfortunately,Toushiro feels uneasy. What if Momo didn't feel the same as his. Just thinking about that make Toushiro didn't feel confident for tomorrow. Toushiro slap his face and take a sleep.

The day that Toushiro wait has come.Toushiro take a quick shower and work the paperwork fast.A few hours later,Matsumoto open the door and find her captain still with the paperwork. She sighs and pushed her captain to stop working.

"hey! what the hell are you doing,Matsumoto?!"yell Toushiro.

"taicho...look at the clock..."said Matsumoto with her finger point to the clock.

Toushiro's face shocked at the clock.He almost late to meet up with Momo.He shunpo so fast and left Matsumoto with a grin written on her face.

"he even didn't ask how did i know about this...oh well,i have to deal with this hellwork..."Matsumoto working her paperwork and still grining.

Momo waiting at the place that Toushiro have said yesterday. She wear a peach kimono with sakura patern.Momo take a look at her watch and little worried about her childhood friend.

'i wonder what's make Shiro-chan's late...'Momo tapping her foot.

3 minutes later,Toushiro come with a sweat drenched him.Momo realized that and wipe his sweat with her handkerchief. Toushiro feel little blush form on his face as he see Momo wiping his sweat.Momo put her handkerchief on her bag and smiling at him.

"shall we go?"ask Toushiro

Momo nodded and take Toushiro's hand with her.Toushiro didn't say anything just enjoy his 'date' with Momo .

They found a food stall on their way and buy some food.Toushiro stopped their walk.Momo look at her childhood friend and asking what's wrong?

"Hinamori,can you closed your eyes for a while?"Momo didn't say anything just do what Toushiro said to her.

Toushiro grab her hand and leading her to somewhere. Toushiro feel his heartbeat beating so fast as they already close to the place.He praying that today it will go well without any problem.

Toushiro let her go and tell her to open her eyes.Momo opened it and her eyes glistening at the scenery. She almost forgot that today is first Spring.She was so glad that she be able to saw the first bloom of Sakura. Just watching her makes Toushiro smile.

Toushiro prepared the carpet and tells Momo to take a sit beside him.Momo still cannot take her eyes from the beautiful scenery of Spring.The feeling of Spring is so calm.Toushiro feel he can tell her today,no matter what.

"Shiro-chan! look! the petals of Sakura is so beautiful..."

"yeah...but they're not as beautiful as you..."

Momo's eyes got widened at what have Toushiro said.Maybe she was misheard so she tell him what have you just said.

Toushiro become serious now.He grab her hand so fast.Momo face got redder than before and meet with Toushiro's eyes.

"Shi...Shiro-chan?"

"not that..."

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"not that too..."

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Toushiro move closer to her ear and make Momo shudder and her face more redder.

"My first name,Momo..."Toushiro whispered huskily.

It's been while since Toushiro has called her with her first name.Momo feel calm at his voice when call her name so tenderly.Momo opened her mouth and say his name.

"Tou..shiro..."

Toushiro put his hand on her cheek. Momo's eyes meet his turquoise eyes.It felt like she been caught by his eyes. She can't look anywhere. Toushiro closed his eyes for a bit and said to her what have he want to say long ago.

"Momo,I love You"

Momo got really shocked. So shocked at Toushiro. Oh god,is this a dream?

"Shi-"

"I love you! Really really love you"

"i fall in love with you so long...so...will you-"

Momo put her lips to his.Toushiro eyes widen at this.So...this is what kiss feels like. Sweet and soft...it was Momo lips feels like. Toushiro closing his eyes to enjoy their first kiss.

After a minute,Momo pull away. Actually,Toushiro was disappointed a little.Momo smiling at her 'boyfriend' and cupping his cheek.

"my answer is,I love you too long long ago.And yes i will be your girlfriend and your wife..."said Momo with a beautiful smile.

Toushiro hug her and put his lips to her again.Yup,Spring is really the start of the new life of me and her.


End file.
